


A Blanket of Snowflakes

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Better Together (drabbles) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Implied Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Snowfalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: The snowflakes fell silently while the blizzard in his mind raged on.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Better Together (drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Blanket of Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> I used to hate writing fics under 1,500 words, but now I'm beginning to appreciate short and sweet.

The snowflakes fell silently, coveringing everything in sight under a peaceful white blanket. Every towering tree, every light-decorated roof, every inch of every sidewalk and road were hidden under snow.

  


It was beautiful, Tooru thought with amazement, as he watched the snow fall in slow motion. He was wrapped tightly in a fluffy blanket, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor, in front of their glass-sliding door. 

  


It was so mesmerizing, watching the snowflakes float down to earth, swirling and twisting and twirling, until they met their friends on the ground. 

  


He watched with parted lips and wonder-filled eyes, only looking away when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

  


“Ready to go, Tooru?” Koushi asked. There was a tiny, knowing smile set upon those delicate pink lips. Tooru shook his head.

  


“No. I’m not going,” He sniffed, and tried to keep his voice light and haughty. Judging by the sympathetic squeeze he felt on his shoulder, he only sounded resigned.

  


“Mm. Come on, babe. I’m going with you, it will be okay.” 

  


Tooru looked away, and tried to get lost once again in the rhythm of the snow fall. “I don’t want to.”

  


He heard a soft thud of knees hitting the ground, and felt a head rest against the blanket over his shoulder. “I know. But you have to.”

  


Tooru didn’t respond right away. He knew it was true, but he racked his brain anyway, for any possible way to get out of seeing his horrible family.

  


An arm wrapped his middle. It was warm and comforting, but did little to cease the storming blizzard in his mind.

  


“They’re going to be so terrible to you,” Tooru whispered, ripping his eyes away from the peaceful outside. He stared at the bristles of the carpet, now, and rested his head upon his husband’s. “They don’t even look at you as human, I don’t think.”

  


“I can handle myself,” Koushi reminded him gently. “And I know that you love me.”

  


Beautiful molten honey eyes bore up at Tooru, and he tilted his head down to see. Koushi’s cheek was squished against Tooru’s shoulder, and it made him crack a small smile.

  


“We’ll only be there for a few hours, then we can come back home and watch some shitty alien movie,” Koushi continued, eyes twinkling. “We’ll celebrate our own Christmas tomorrow.”

  


Tooru scoffed, flicking his eyes back to the sprawling white blanket outside. They sat in silence for a few stretching minutes, watching the wind outside pick up velocity and start shifting dunes of snow.

  


“Okay,” He whispered, exhaling the word. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3
> 
> Have wonderful holidays<3


End file.
